CG Forever
by Spelbound
Summary: AU pre- ep. 19-20. What would have happened had Euphie renounced her title before she created the SAZ? She is about to find out, and find her own destiny in the process.


**A/N: I am fully aware that many of you will want to beat me over the head with hard object right about now *reflexively covers head* but honestly, I am working on my BC stories! I am! It's just slow going, bit by bit, since my muses are like snow: they come quickly and overpower my with their beauty, and then suddenly leave, reappearing only when they wish. Speaking of muses, this is one that I've had for almost two weeks now. Since I finished Code Geass, both seasons, actually. The ending of CG made me really sad, and I had hoped for better since neither Suzaku or Lelouch deserved thier fates. Especially not Euphemia, who is my favorite character aside from Suzaku. **

**Backstory**

**I sat there, reeling, after the finale, and thought: I need to give these characters a happy ending, if only in fiction. So, this story is born. It was made mostly from the quote Euphie says in episode 22: "I have renounced that title.". So, I played off that idea. However, this story is AU from episode...19 or 20, before Euphie and Suzaku admit their feelings toward one another. So, neither have said: "I love you!" to one another in this story (yet ;P). **

**Summary: Before the SAZ was ever even created, Euphemia renounced her titled as princess of Britannia. What must she pay as price for being so rash, and what will happen after? AU pre-episode 19. Slight OOC. R2 does not exist. **

**Also: THERE WILL BE SPOLIERS IN MY A/Ns OR IN THE STORY. IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED CG:LR OR R2, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!!!**

**Okay, this story will be told mostly from Euphie's point of view. However, when the scene switches to the other characters (which it will, CG thrives ****off switching between scenes) it will be from a different character. Also, because noting er..._happens _to Euphie, R2 will not happen. The very ending of CG will be changed. I will keep some scenes of post ep. 19 and R2, since I liked those scenes, however different chacters may be added to the scenes, or they may play out differently. I will probably keeo what happens to CC in this story, mostly as a point of amusent since it cute how she and Lelouchinteracted (most of the time. I was pissed at him when he hit her). So, I hope that the muse for this story remains alive. I like the idea. I also haven't the foggiest clue as to how long this story is going to be....but... heh.**

**Okay, I am going to say this now: **

**A) King Charles is a bastard. His views of Euphie or the "Elevens" do not reflect my own. **

**B) This is unbeta-d. If you see a huge error, please point it out to me. Better yet, become my beta. Please? I need someone ragging me, so that I can get out the next chapter! *pouty face***

**C) Euphie gets kinda OOC in this chapter at points. She knows it, as she has to be. I know this. However, if Lelouch gets OOC at any point (and he will. I can't write him. -.-u) please point it out to me on how I can fix it. **

**D) Charles does not know that Nunallyis still alive. Therefore, he recognises Euphie as his youngest daughter. **

**Rating for this chapter: T (angst and slight violence)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned CG, Euphie would not have died- she would have married Suzaku and the two would be raising kids in the countryside. (Aww...Dad!Suzakuwould be so cute) (gasplikeforeshadowingnahineverdofareshadowinghahahahaha!!!!) And Lelouch and CC would be...um....immortal together? I dunno... Nor do I own 'Pitter Pat'. That belongs to Erin McCarley. **

**

* * *

**Code Geass- Forever

Ch. 1

Pitter Pat

* * *

Pitter pat the angel on my shoulder is

Haunting me tonight

Tick tock the clock is getting louder

Waiting for me to decide

Could Fate be so unkind?

Pain takes my heart's place

The Love we made…

Remains

_______________________________________________________________________

The white halls of the Imperial Palace were empty of all human life. The sun shone through the clear windows, lighting up the hallway every couple yards, leaving dark spaces in between.

_Much like life_, the Sub-Viceroy thought to herself as she strode down the path, her heels making a _click click_ as they made contact with the polished white floors. _Everything here was so white. Like it pretends to be clean and true, when, in reality, it's stained with the blood of thousands_… Euphemia mused. She closed her lids over her large blue eyes and sighed, trepidation filling her gut.

Her father did not request people to meet him with good intentions in mind. He requested them to meet him, only to deliver some sort of punishment to them. Euphemia knew why she was being called to meet him. It had to be about that letter. Her gut clenched even harder, and her breath hissed between her clenched teeth.

_Fear_. It was an emotion that she was familiar with. No matter how accustom she was to it, the feeling was always followed by guilt. Who was she to have fear? She was not the one out on the battlefields, fighting for the peace with their lives…like her beloved Knight.

_Suzaku_. The image of his face, surrounded by wavy brown hair, and his emerald eyes which were filled with so much warmth and kindness, entered her mind. Her heart fluttered, this time not with fear. Her beloved Knight. Her resolve hardened. He was her reason for this. No matter what her father may have to say or do to her, she would not back down.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Her knock was given with more bravery then she was currently feeling at that moment. All her bravado had evaporated the moment that she approached the meeting hall, the guard on either side of the doors giving her sympathetic glances. She kept her eyes glued to the door, trying desperately to keep herself together.

The door opened with a click, and Euphemia was let inside by another guard. She entered the large room with dogged bravery, forcing her face to remain blank.

Her father sat on a large chair, the large red scroll hanging behind him only accenting his massive size and power. His old-age white curls framed his lined and severe face, his grey eyes glared down at his daughter. Euphemia felt the sudden urge to run screaming from the room.

"My Lady." a relievingly familiar voice announced, and Euphemia looked in the direction the voice. To her surprise, her Knight stood there, his torso bend over in a bow, one hand behind his back, one before him.

Euphemia blinked, taking in his appearance. He looked…worn and tired. Her pink brows furrowed. _He must not be sleeping well_, she thought, concerned.

"Suzaku." she greeted him, nodding in his direction. He rose to his full height, his eyes curious. _He has to be wondering why he was called here_, she thought, _Wait, why is he here? I didn't…_

"I asked your…Knight to join us." King Charles announced, as if reading her minds. Euphemia faced her father, her last worry cleared up. "But he does not know the occasion, do you, _Knight_?" Charles spat the last word like it was a profanity.

Euphemia winced, knowing full well that her father meant "_11, Dirty, Low-Bred, Mongrel…_". It made her heart hurt for Suzaku.

"No, My Lord, I do not." Suzaku formally replied as if the King's words had no effect on him. But Euphemia knew better.

"Well then, why don't I explain it to him. Or, better yet, why not you _Euphemia li Britannia_?" King Charles thundered, a special emphasis on her title.

"Well…" Euphemia began, her voice waving a little, "I have sent notice to my fa- King Charles, stating that…"

"That?" The King quired.

"That…I renounce my title as a Britannian sub-Viceroy. And as a princess." Euphemia said, her voice fading.

"M-my Lady?" Suzaku asked, shocked.

"Oh really now, have you?" King Charles boomed. Euphemia winced, but stood her ground. Under her dress, her knees shook.

"Y-yes." she stated. King Charles looked amused.

"That did not sound all that confidant. You really want to give all this up?" he waved a hand around the room, as if to emphasize his point. "All this glamour and love from the people? All this respect? You would be an outcast from the Britannians, and the Elevens would hate you just for being a Britannian. You are foolish-"

"Yes, I may be foolish," Euphemia cut him off, knowing well the risk she was taking by doing so, "But that does not matter to me. I have no desire to be put on a pedestal and wait for some man to come so I can be marries off. I can do more to help by being a… one of the people, rather than being a helpless 'sub-Viceroy'!" she finished, taking a deep breath. Her knees shook even more.

"My Lady…" Suzakuspoke, "You should not-…It's too dangerous out there!" he paused mid sentence, obviously looking for a more persuasive argument. Euphemia looked at her Knight, hurt swelling in her gut.

_I know he's only looking out for me but…did he really have to say it our loud? Does he think that…I'm so useless? I would've at least thought him to be on my side…_ thoughts swirled in her head. But Euphemia kept her face carefully blank, putting aside her kind demeanor for the moment. It would get her nowhere in this battle.

"Suzaku, do you think of me so weak that I cannot take care of myself?" she asked coolly. Suzaku paled, his eyes wide.

"N-no my Lady! It's just…" he looked away.

"It's what?" Euphemia asked, keeping her composure.

"You are not fit for the outside world of war and fighting and-"

"Do you think that I do not have to deal with those thing right here, in the Palace?" she snapped. Suzaku looked almost…sad.

"The boy has a point, Euphemia." King Charles said, reminding Euphemia of his presence. "You were born a princess; in luxury. Do you really think that you could lower yourself down to the rank of a commoner? To live like they do?"

"Maybe not, but I will never know until I try!" Euphemia argued.

"But this is a one shot deal, sub-Viceroy. If you renounce yourself as a princess, you can never come back. And, even if your could, you would be ridiculed even worse than will be if you renounce your title." King Charles smirked, as if the idea of his youngest daughter in pain amused him. Euphemia frowned.

_It probably does._"I only have one chance then? If I renounce myself, I am no longer your daughter, Euphemia li Britannia? I am no longer sub-Viceroy, forced to sit by while everyone I love is killed or sent off to be useful?" She snapped out the last part with particular vehemence.

King Charles smiled again, it not reaching his cold, calculating eyes. "Yes."

Euphemia closed her eyes. _I'm scared_, she thought,_I'm scared of what will happen. Will I really be hated by so many? Will…will Suzaku hate me? _She resisted the urge to look at her Knight._ At least he won't be the Knight of a fallen princess… Mother…what would you do?_

The image of her mother entered her mind, her smile bright and kind. "Euphie," she used to say, "you can be all you need and want to be. Don't sit by on the sidelines and wait to be rescued. Grab your destiny in your hands."

Euphemia gritted her teeth, and set her mouth. She was not afraid. Slowly, she opened her blue eyes, carefully keeping them free of emotion.

"Well, have you decided?" King Charles asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes, I have." Euphemia answered. The smile grew even more.

"And?"

Euphemia drew herself up, standing straight and tall, keeping her hands at her sides, her eyes blazing and focused on her father. "I, Euphemia li Britannia, officially renounce my title as sub-Viceroy and as princess of Britannia and of Area 11. I will not longer be a part of the royal family, and will walk among the citizens of Britannia as one of them."

The King looked shocked. Suzaku drew in a shaky gasp next to her. Euphemia paid him to mind, her eyes ever focused on King Charles.

"You are sure of this?" he asked, serious.

Euphemia nodded, "I am."

"Well then. I had…not expected this." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "However, you are not allowed to get away from your position unscathed."

Suzaku hearing this, stepped forward, pulling his arm in front of his Lady. "I will not allow you to harm her." he snarled. King Charles frowned, glaring at him.

"Insolent boy. You disrespect me." he closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. "However, I will let it slide. Guards!" he ordered.

Instantly, Euphemia and Suzaku were surrounded. Two guards grabbed Euphemia's arms, dragging her toward the King.

"Euphemia!" Suzaku shouted, the sounds of a scuffle indicating that he was fighting them.

"Suzaku, stop!" she shouted, turning her head to face her Knight. His face was white, his eyes filled with worry. "I order you to stand still and not fight them…whatever may happen. This is my punishment. If it means that I can be free…I will accept it." she turned to face the King with her final statement, her eyes brave.

"Well then. Guards, lean her over." he ordered. The guards obliged, forcing Euphemia to bend over so her head was even with her hips. She gulped, dread filling her stomach.

"Now, take your knife and place it on the back of neck."

"Euphie!" Suzaku shouted.

"Suzaku, remember your orders!" Euphemia snapped, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"And….cut her hair." King Charles ordered. The guards obliged, roughly wrapping her hair into a twist and running the knife back and forth, cutting horizontally. Pink strands fell raggedly around her face, but Euphemia kept her eyes tightly closed and her mouth even tighter, not allowing herself to make any noise of pain.

"Now, her buns."

The guards tugged her hair out of each respective buns on each side of her head, and sawed through them, leaving the ends ragged and still half-braided. Euphemia opened her eyes and looked at the King.

His smile was sadistic. "Now, my ex-daughter, look at what has become of you."

Euphemia looked down, staring at the long pink strands that littered the ground around her. She paid no mind to the guards that backed away from her, and instead looked at the King, who approached her.

"This is what you have become. The ragged and unbeautiful commoner that you wished to be so badly." he told her.

Euphie reached up and touched her now short hair. It barely reached past the base of her neck in the back, the strands in the front dangling at her collarbones.

_I probably look like a mess._ She thought absently. Her eyes raised to meet the King's, and she gave him a smile. "I've been wanting a new haircut for a while now. Thanks, it saved me a trip."

He backhanded her faster than she could dodge. Looking sideways, her eyes softened.

"I should make you strip out of your clothes and walk out of here in your undergarments." he hissed. She met his eyes again, defiant.

"I'll save you the trouble." she said softly, and reached behind her. She tugged on the zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor. She followed it by the armbands and her shoes. Silently, she thanked her piece of mind to wear a chemise under her dress.

The guards gaped at her, and the King just grinned. Euphie kept her gaze on him.

"What will you do now? You have no place to go, and no one to look after you.

Will you live on the street, like those rats you care so much for?" he asked her. Euphie paled. She had not thought of that.

"I…" she trailed off, unsure.

"She will stay with me." Suzaku's string voice interjected. He walked forward, bowing his head stiffly at the King.

"Oh really? Well fitting for the whore that you look like now, _Euphemia_."

Euphie blinked and lowered her gaze, struck. Suzaku's hands clenched.

"You may go now. Have a good life as a commoner." King Charles said, sarcasm lacing his tone. Euphie bowed, and turned to leave followed by Suzaku, who reciprocated her motion.

"Guards, let the Viceroy in now." King Charles shouted. Euphie paled at her sister, who entered. She glanced at Euphie before walking past her, then did a double take at the long pink hair and dress on the ground.

"E-Euphemia?" she called after her sister. Euphie turned, facing her sis- the Viceroy.

"Yes…but I go Euphie now, your highness." she said pleasantly, bowing to the Viceroy before continuing. Suzaku followed her as she walked through the palace and out the front gates.

As they exited, Suzaku caught her arm. "My Lady-"

"Suzaku, I am no Lady anymore. You should not haveto address me as such." she gave him a gentle smile.

He grabbed her other arm, bringing her to face him. "When I took the oath to your Knight, it was until the untimely demise of either me or you. It has nothing to do with you being Euphemia li Britannia or Euphie. Both are the same to me." he told her, eyes smoldering.

Euphie smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you, Suzaku." she reached up, touching his cheek. She turned and faced the street, setting her face. "Let's go, Suzaku." she said, smiling as she laced her fingers through his. They walked from the palace, hand in hand, Suzaku leading them to his home.

* * *

**Daw. I love Suzaku. Srsly. I wish I had a boyfriend like him. He's so sweet, kind, and chivalrous! I mean, really, he caught Euphie when she jumped out of a window! Plus, he's in the military (has a thing for guys in the military). **

**So...what do you guys think so far? Good? It just kind of...flew out of me. The first chapter is never this easy! ^^**

**Should I continue the adventure of Suzaku and the newly commonered Euphie?**


End file.
